Cerezos de Primavera
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Aunque a veces el futuro parece ya estar escrito con tinta y papel, nunca se tiene la certeza de lo que depara el mañana, ni las personas que aparecen para cambiar la vida, como primavera triunfante sobre el campo de cerezos."


**Hola amigos, un gusto estar de vuelta por aquí. Siempre es bueno volver a sus orígenes y estos son los míos, ya que fue gracias a este fandom que yo llegué al universo de Fanfiction y Street Fighter es especial para mí. Aunque me dediqué de lleno al fandom vecino de Resident Evil, dejé un par de historias por aquí con mi shipp favorito de Chun Li y Vega, pero justo que volví a jugar el videojuego fue que una idea surgió en mi cabeza y sentí la necesidad de proyectarla para ustedes. A diferencia del amor y la pasión de mi pairing sanguinario del torero y la mujer más fuerte del mundo, esta historia será muy diferente, rosa con un buen toque de drama, muy dulce pero trágica, prometo muchas emociones aquí, pero no adelantaré y esperaré a que lo descubran.**

 **Aquí les dejo esta pequeña introducción breve, que espero sea de su agrado y pueda darles una idea de que tratará el resto del fic.**

 **De corazón que lo disfruten y doy el banderazo a mi pequeño retorno a la escritura dedicada a Street Fighter.**

 **¡ DISFRUTEN! **

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA Y EL CANON ORIGINAL PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, ESTE RELATO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO CON EL ÚNICO ÁNIMO DE ENTRETENER.**

* * *

 _"Si caminas solo, irás más rápido;_

 _si caminas acompañado, llegarás más lejos."_

 _Proverbio Chino._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: EL CAPULLO Y EL DRAGÓN.

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y esta no es muy diferente a la de la gente común. Una chica que se enamora de un chico y de allí se parte al inicio.

Sakura, capullo de cerezo, una colegiala rebelde como el viento y fuerte como el bambú, enérgica peleadora con guantes de boxeo y moños del uniforme local. Alegre, extrovertida y disciplinada fue entrenada desde los dieciséis años por su amigo y sensei Dan Hibiki, hombre bueno pero fanfarrón, con técnica torpe pero eficaz. Como toda adolescente tenía un ídolo y modelo a seguir. No era un cantante, un actor o el chico estrella de la escuela como cualquier otra jovencita de su edad, sino Ryu Hoshi el legendario peleador estoico que dominaba la técnica del Satsui no Hado. Soñaba despierta con el día en que este la aceptara como su alumna.

Estudiando de día y entrenando de noche, a su tierna edad la pequeña y menuda Sakura logró ser una luchadora notable pese a su juventud, luchando al tú por tú con los más experimentados en su rama.

Un día, por golpe de suerte o quizás destino, logró toparse con Ryu y presentados ambos por Dan Hibiki, lo demás fue historia.

En un inicio, la muchacha solo buscaba que el peleador veterano solo fuese su mentor, pero con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en más que eso. El capullo de primavera, ansioso por florecer, anhelando la idea del amor, fue casi inevitable que no cayera profundamente rendida ante su maestro. Por su parte Ryu, dragón solitario, que a pesar de la madurez, la experiencia en la lucha y en la supervivencia, nunca había tenido antes contacto con el amor, ignorando por completo la existencia del romanticismo, dejándolo de lado desde sus años más tiernos.

Siendo tan novato como Sakura en ese aspecto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas. Y así sucedió.

Después de un año de entrenamiento y habiendo dieciocho inviernos de diferencia entre ellos, Ryu fue a hablar con los padres de la chiquilla para pedir su mano cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, llevando al pie de la letra todos los protocolos de un hombre tradicional, justo como él era.

En medio de una atmósfera de ensueño y felicidad fue que los sueños de Sakura, la flor de cerezo, se materializaban. Solo tenía que esperar a que se cumpliera el plazo a la fecha cierta para que todo lo que un día había soñado estuviera ya al alcance de sus diminutas manos.

Aunque a veces el futuro parece ya estar escrito con tinta y papel, nunca se tiene la certeza de lo que depara el mañana, ni las personas que aparecen para cambiar la vida, como primavera triunfante sobre el campo de cerezos.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola de nuevo, espero y hayan disfrutado este breve prefacio y tengan una opinión favorable de la historia. En el siguiente capítulo entrearemos de lleno con los personajes y les prometo un avance considerable. Gracias por esperar.**

 **Su opinión y critica es para mí importante por lo que si gustan pueden dejar su opinión en review o MP, como ustedes lo decidan.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima actualización.**

 ** _Atentamente:_**

 ** _Light of Moon 12_**


End file.
